


Invest in Love

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Birthdays, Height Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans are so short, amirite Volm ladies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invest in Love

            Shaq watches as Hal attempts to reach the package on the highest shelf in Shaq’s room.  While it gives him a fantastic view of his pert, red butt, it is frustrating for Shaq. 

            “I will give you the package on the specified day,” Shaq says with a sigh.  “If I am going to be forced by my commanding officer to participate in these futile human holidays, I will participate in them correctly.”

            “My birthday is in ten minutes.  It’s close enough,” Hal says, panting with exertion as he stretches towards the top shelf.  “Why is your shelf up so damn high?”

            “I am able to reach it, and thus it is an economical use of space,” Shaq explains.

            From how Hal turns and glares at him, Shaq gathers that he has misunderstood some human social cue.  Perhaps it was a rhetorical question. 

            Hal attempts to use a lower shelf as a stool, but he stumbles and falls backwards.  Shaq darts forward to catch him and lay him out on the bed.

            “If you are going to persist in dangerous activities, please put your clothing back on.  I do not wish to have to take you to the infirmary naked again,” Shaq says.  The other Volm always taunt him.

            Hal smiles up at him.  “Hey, at least we’re always having fun when you take me to the infirmary naked.”

            It is then that Shaq realizes that he can distract Hal by engaging in intercourse.  He touches Hal’s genitalia in a way that usually elicits noises of arousal from Hal.

            This time, Hal just squirms out from underneath him. 

            “Nah way.  I know you’re trying to distract me,” Hal says, waving his finger at Shaq before returning to his futile attempts to reach Shaq’s top shelf.

            Shaq keeps an eye on Hal, wary of him falling again.  When it becomes Hal’s actual birthday, Shaq stands up and forces him to the bed. 

            “It is now acceptable to give you your package,” Shaq explains over Hal’s protests. 

            Shaq reaches up and grabs the package easily, handing it to Hal.

            “There’s no wrapping paper!” he exclaims.

            “I do not know what wrapping paper is,” Shaq says flatly.

            Hal opens the box and furrows his brow.  “A coat?”

            “It is made of a special Volm fabric,” Shaq explains.

            “What’s so special about it?” Hal asks after a beat.

            “It adjusts to the climate,” Shaq says.

            “Like, what?  Cool in the summer and warm in the winter?” Hal asks.

            Shaq inclines his head.  “That is a simplified way of explaining it.”  Hal is good at simple.  “It also reacts to humidity and other environmental changes.”

            Hal smiles widely at him.  “That’s awesome!  Thanks, Shaq!”  He leans over and kisses Shaq’s cheek.

            “I am also having three similar jackets made, for your family.  You have mentioned before that you worry over whether or not they will be warm when your cold season comes,” Shaq says, “but there are limits on how much fabric a Volm can requisition at once so it may take some time.”

            Hal looks at him in the over emotional way he often looks at his own family and Shaq is concerned that liquid is going to begin leaking from his eyes.  Luckily, he simply pulls himself into Shaq’s arms and grips him tight. 

            “Happy birthday,” Shaq murmurs, resting his hands on Hal’s slim body.

            “Thanks, babe.”

            “As it is your birthday, I will refrain from noting I loathe that nickname,” Shaq says.

            Hal laughs and it rings sweetly in Shaq’s ears.

           


End file.
